rollwithitfandomcom-20200215-history
Allologue 2
22 Shakari, Dragonsfall 534 (Before Calamity 3) “Teer, what is it like down there?” Evelynn asked suddenly. She was teetering halfway over the second rail of the perimeter fence that edged Soma va-Arel’s park, looking down at the canopy of trees far below the floating rock isle upon which they resided. “I do not know,” Ondo ar’ Thond Tira responded. “I have not been sent down there.” “But you’ve been down to the ground before?” She asked. “Yes.” Ondo ar’ Thond Tira moved into conversational distance. Incidentally the distance that, while unnecessary with the wards and guards that contained Soma va-Arel, he would be able to catch her should she slip through the railing. “What was it like?” She asked. “It was… the ground,” Ondo ar’ Thond Tira responded. “The ground is the same everywhere, is it not?” “No!” she said, “There’s deserts and forests and ice and rocks and mountains and swamps and… and all sorts of things!” She rotated back on the railing, stamping her feet and looking up at him. “Don’t you know anything?” He looked down at her. “I do not know. The ground where we were stationed, where we were trained, was similar to the ground here.” He said. “Though there was a river. The ground at its banks was muddy.” “''Muddy!?” Evelyn squealed. “Was it a lot of mud?” “A lot.” Ondo ar’ Thond Tira confirmed. “Did you get stuck?” “I did not.” He said. “But our observers told us that an earlier Ondo ar’ Thond Tira stood watch too long in one place and became rooted there.” Evelyn laughed, and pitched forward onto the rail quickly enough that he almost instinctively moved to catch her, but the child was graceful and nimble, and did not need his assistance. “That’s silly.” She said. Ondo said nothing while she watched the trees pass below as the floating city of Soma va-Arel drifted lazily through the skies, bound for no particular destination save remaining right where they were, relative to the invisible arcane ley-lines that ran like ocean currents through the sky. He watched as a red-winged shape took flight below them, soaring upwards at a gentle incline. A very young red dragon, Ondo ar’ Thond Tira surmised, from the clumsy way it caught the wind. The dragon was far and not travelling in their direction, but the sentinel clenched his fist in anticipation anyway. Evelyn caught sight of it moments later, and once again squealed in delight, “A dragon! Look! Can we go see it? Please please ''please?” “No,” He said firmly. “Dragons are dangerous creatures. We should leave them alone.” “You say that about everything ''cool.” Evelyn said, leaning back and pouting up at him. He did not meet her gaze. It was also dangerous. “That is because there are many dangers in the world.” He said. “We must stay here.” “But nothing ever ''happens here.” She said “Things happen all the time,” Ondo said. “The new year is in 34 days. We will have a festival then.” “But there’s a new year every year,” she whined. “Why can’t something exciting happen? Why can’t we go see what’s out there? You’re strong! You’ll protect me!” “Part of protecting you is making sure nothing happens,” Ondo said. He placed a hand on her head. “Maybe when you are older, if your parents approve.” “Do you mean it?” She asked, suddenly delighted by a prospect that may not happen for decades yet. “You’ll take me places!” “''If'' your parents allow it.” Ondo said. “I’ll take you wherever you want to go, within reason.” “We can go see the dragons!?” “…Probably still no.” He shook his head to her sudden and abject disappointment. “But maybe a phoenix? They are like dragons in that they are also incredibly dangerous, but we have a treaty with them." “Fiiiiine,” She pretended to pout, but couldn’t keep the smile from her face. She was quiet for awhile as they watched the dragon wing away across the horizon. When she finally spoke again, she seemed resolved. To do what, Ondo had no end of worry. “When I leave, I wanna see it all.” She said. “Promise you’ll come with me, Teer?” “I promise.” Ondo said. “I’ll always keep you safe.” Category:Allologue